I'm Bored, Skye
by NothatRose
Summary: Ward getting back at Skye for pulling an amnesia prank on him. A short sequel to the short scene from About Skye.


**Hey**,... **missjulseyb** asked if I could have a shot at Ward getting back at Skye for her amnesia prank. This is a short sequel to the short SkyeWard scene I had in About Skye. Happy reading.

Thanks to **TexannnaRose, Belle97, AliceMcNerney, Prawn Crackers, MusicAngel98, Salkri Kachemench, lullabelle84, nathy faithy and everyone **for reading.

**Disclaimer** : Even if Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D were to continue to a 100 seasons, I will still not own it.

**Summary** : Ward playing with Skye for pulling a trick on him.

xox

"Psssstt, wake up Rookie."

"Let me sleep." Skye groaned.

"Not going to let you, Rookie."

"Why?" She squirmed away from him whispering in her ear.

"Because I need you to talk to me Rookie."

"But I want to sleep." She swatted his finger off her nose.

"Talk or I'll make you talk, Rookie."

"But why?" She slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm giving you a chance to talk my ear off and you ask why? Rookie."

"But I don't want to talk. I want to sleep."

"You sure about that Rookie? I'm giving you a chance to talk all you want. Last chance. You're sure you don't want to talk, Rookie?"

"Yes!" Skye growled. "And why do you keep calling me Rookie?" she frowned at him.

"Because you are a rookie. My Rookie. And I'm going to keep reminding you of that fact, so you won't ever forget that, Rookie."

"Wait. Is this some kind of pay back for that amnesia trick I pulled on you?"

"What do you think, Rookie?"

"Ugh! Alright! Alright! I'm sorry. I'm sorry I pulled that trick on you. Please. Please stop calling me that!" Skye rolled her eyes and tried to turn to her side but Ward stopped her before she hurt herself.

"Sorry, no can do, Rookie."

"Why the hell not?" she slapped his hand when he tried to lift the blanket and her shirt to inspect the bandage on her tummy.

"Because you are a rookie. So what else can I call you but Rookie? Rookie."

"Ugh! I don't believe you can be such an irritating Robot!"

"So what are you going to do about it, Rookie?" Ward tapped her nose.

"I'll press this buzzer and Simmons will come running in here to kick your ass out for me."

"Hate to tell you this, but Coulson made Simmons go catch some sleep. And he put me in-charge of looking after you, Rookie." He replied smugly.

"Good. That means he gave me the best man for the job to ensure I don't do anything crazy or stupid like getting out of this bed. And since, I've just found out about the consequences of messing with you, I choose to just keep to this bed, just in case you decide on some other kind of punishment. Which means I rest. Which means I sleep. So why don't you let the good girl that I am just sleep. Ok?"

"But I'm bored, Rookie."

"And I'm supposed to entertain you? If you hadn't noticed, I'm still connected to these wires and tubes. So, no way I can do the push-ups or the pull-ups or the Hokey Pokey to distract you from being bored. Sorry to rain on your parade, Mr Fun Machine."

"In that case, I suggest you just lie back and get comfortable, Rookie."

"What does that supposed to mean? Why are you smirking like that? And what is that you have there?" Her eyes widened when he took out a bundle of papers from the shelf next to her.

"It's tips on how to become an awesome Agent." Ward replied. "And also on how to watch your own ass when there's no one to watch it for you, Rookie."

"You actually wrote down the points that you are going to lecture me on? There are pages and pages of it!"

"Told you I was bored, Rookie."

"Hey! Hang on! I thought you wanted me to talk? I can talk on loads of things. Anything you want."

"Too late." Ward winked at her. "Looks like I've got you where I want you. Rookie."

"Can't we negotiate or something?"

"Sure. I'll forget about lecturing you and just tell Coulson who put that tiny scratch on Lola, instead." Ward arched his brow at her. "What will it be Rookie?"

"Fine. What's number one on that endless list of yours?"

"The Fundamentals of Negotiation, Rookie."

**THE END**

Thanks for reading. How many more days to the next epi?


End file.
